


Taking a Break

by TheAnimeZankyou



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Adultery, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Future Fic, Hamilton - Freeform, M/M, Sex Toys, Song fic, aokise - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:57:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10055675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnimeZankyou/pseuds/TheAnimeZankyou
Summary: Aomine tired drugs officer, partner Kagami out of town. After drinking on a bench meets lonely Kise, someone who is also down on his luck. Things look up for him as Kise takes him home.





	

I swear this page keeps returning to me. I have already signed twenty of these pages. Why is it so loyal? I have signed so many sheets today that my hand has been glued to this pen. It will need a complicated procedure to just remove the bloody thing. Every time I take away my eyes from the paper, the words appear on the wall, in a mocking way. How can paper taunt you? Is it not real? Is it? I swear each word picked up from the page and danced around the room, dancing like stupid cabaret girl. An “L” never looked so sexy in my entire life. The long vertical then a gentle flick. Rubbing my eyes violently, all the sexy letters reverted back to their original state. 

My partner is currently, flaunting on a boys holiday with his fireman crew. The idiot turned off his phone just so he didn't need to contact me. It wasn't like I cared, I was asked to go but I have a huge drugs bust soon and just one piece of information will allow me to send in the boys but no. I have been figuring this out for weeks and I was still facing this giant wall.No matter how hard I tried to peek over it, I would simply crash to the floor, even worse that before. I asked Kagami not to call me as it will ruin my concentration. I couldn’t deal with any distractions that bad.

I leant back on my chair, muscles screaming in the process, then I slammed the papers down on the table, god this was infuriating. I just needed a little break from this. Gulping down the last mouthful of coffee I made my way out of my large office. All my awards from the prime minister for keeping his town clean from drugs hung on the wall behind the large desk, filled with many bulky open cases. Many trophies from our basketball days lay on the windowsill mocking the neighbours.

Staying in the stuffy room wouldn't help the case or my mental health, maybe some fresh air would reboot my mind and help me focus on my case. In the spring of Tokyo, it was always beautiful if you ever bothered to just look. I swear I am not one to stop and smell the roses but I needed to take my mind off a case. It wasn't the first time I was in a rut but it wasn't this bad. The first time was back when I first got my first promotion and there were rumours of a new drug on the streets. I didn't eat for an entire week without Kagami force feeding me, the sweet fucker. It was during a really good blow job in the office where it finally came to me where the drug dealer was camping out. Noted that with the excitement, I nearly choked poor unexpecting Kagami. Well, he wouldn't be back for another week, they stupidly decided to go for two weeks on holiday. So I have to wait that long just for a good fuck. 

The sun was beating on my white tee as I walked the streets of Tokyo but I picked a bad day to be wearing heavy thick jeans. I was sweating so badly that the general was forced to sit in a sauna until I went back home and stripped my jeans off. 

After an hour, walking in the sun I headed to the store for a few cans of cold beer to hopefully cool down just a little. I somehow wandered into the park and sat one one of the benches drinking each of my cans carefully. The taste was bitter as hell but I cooled me down a lot. With each sip, my head became cloudier and cloudier. The bench was covered up the trees. The sweet breeze had never felt so good. I tipped my head backward and basked in the heat the radiated off the sun.

“Excuse me, are you Officer Aomine?” I had to look up to see who was interrupting by beer. Turns out it was a really a cute blonde haired male, looking all coy in front of me. Hands clasped in front of his body as he fidgeted with his fingers. How did he know that I was an officer? I wasn’t even wearing any of my gear. “I am sorry to bother you but could escort me home. My husband's mad and left me. I don’t think I could walk home alone,” this gorgeous blond haired male stood in for my of me asking me to take him home. There was a small bruise on his lip and under his eye. It really looked like he was running away from his husband. I think I had seen this guy before, he was Kise Ryouta, the supermodel. I had a glimpse at some of his pictures and god, he had a gorgeous body. Some of his pictures involved him wearing absolutely nothing and maybe just a prop covering the most sexual part. Not only that but I think he lives just around the corner from me. Kagami and his husband, ex-husband now, are well acquainted. I nod and stand up and unknowingly place my hand on the small of his back and guide him back to his home. The rest of my cans in a plastic bag as I took them with me. 

I couldn't fathom how a white shirt and skinny jeans looked so attractive on another male but I guess that a model can do that to someone. He was shaking under my touch as he headed closer to his building. It's not my jurisdiction to arrest his husband but all I can do is offer a shoulder to go through with the abuse. For some reason, all I wanted was to protect this male beside him even more than my own husband. After seeing him all coy and cautious, something inside screamed to keep this particular male safe from any danger. 

I walked Kise straight to his door which felt very cool in the expensive building. There was a gate in front of the house, he lived a block away but the price range for his home much greater than mine. I thought my house was large but his own apartment made my very own house look like a rundown shack. Kise suddenly turned round once the door was open and grabs my wrist gently. Fingers tracing the inside of my wrist. I was subtle but he knew what he was doing. 

“You are too kind. Allow me to offer you a cup of tea as a thank you,” I nodded like a flaming idiot allowing him to guide me into his home. I couldn't form a single word and just trailed behind him.

His house was stunning, high ceilings, large open spaces and the view was much better than my own. The living room looked so comfortable as he leads me to the large sofa and removed the plastic cans from my hands. He disappeared which I thought was only for him to change. I looked at all the pictures in his home, separate pictures of him and husband, not even a single wedding picture. Many were him in a photo shoot. I had to say my favourite one was a black background, and him sitting on a chair, his legs at either side of the legs, wearing nothing but white briefs, a red rose in his mouth, holding onto a black bowler hat. This particular photo was blown up to be a large portrait.

“Officer Aomine?” I heard him calling from another room. By instinct, I followed where the voice was coming from. Down a long hallway, where a large door was slightly ajar. I hesitantly pushed it open and walked inside.

II didn’t move my feet an inch inside the large room as the blonde haired male sitting on his legs on top of his large king sized bed with his black boxers on and his white shirt. The only light source was the light coming from the hallway as the curtains were drawn. I watched as he gripped the bottom of his shirt and slowly pulled it over his head, muscles rippling in tow. Silky pale skin, untainted in recent days glistened in the soft lighting. The door was wide open behind me but I was fascinated in his pale skin and toned muscles. He rolled his body upwards until he was on his knees when he was removing his shirt. His muscles rippled as he moved in such a way. My eyes couldn’t help focus on his black boxers The waistband of boxers lay just below his hips, revealing a trial of blonde hair dipping just below the band. Instinctively, I licked my lower lip, coating them in a layer of saliva. He crawled forward like I was his prey. My feet shuffled forward until I was at the foot of the bed. Rolling his body upwards until he was upwards, he placed a hand on the back of my neck pulling his mouth to my ear.

“Allow me to show my gratitude,” he whispered seductively. Then began to work for his free hand on my zipper and slowly pulled it down, gently palming the general as he did so looking straight into my eyes as he did so. His hand still locked on my neck. It wasn’t a stronghold, I could easily break away from his grasp. Kise was not forcing me to stay, I just couldn’t move my legs to leave once I saw him in his underwear. His small touches were so sensual, something I hadn’t felt in a while. Kagami, would just climb on top and do what he needed. There was not much foreplay anymore. I felt as he popped the button and slid his hand down my underwear and greeted the general. 

“Mmm,” I couldn’t help moan into his ear as I coiled forward. He smiled as the general came alive in his hand. Kise leaned in for a kiss but I recoiled. 

“My breath will taste like a beer,” Kise pulled back and picked up the plastic bag next to him pulling out a can of beer and cracking it open. He stood up so he was a lot taller than me and tipped my head back, pouring the can down my throat. I didn’t choke as it headed straight to my stomach. My hands moved and rested on his hips as he down the whole can.

“I don’t really mind,” he said then poured the rest into his mouth. After dropping the can on the floor without a care he pressed his lips onto mine. I didn’t want this feeling to stop, I slid my hands to his leg and propped one over my waist. Knowing my intentions, he placed the other around my waist until I was holding him up. He held onto my neck with one hand while he reached the last can on the bed. My hands stayed firm on his ass he opened the last can with his tongue. I leant in and began kissing his neck. I hardly got a chance to kiss him on the lips but boy I wanted to make him mine. I watched as he recoiled and poured the can down his throat, much like how he did it to me. I watched with great intent as his throat moved as the alcohol slide right to his stomach. He picked his head up and just finished the can. Again he dropped it and pulled me into a forceful kiss. His mouth was still full of the beer. I felt as the beverage was forced into my own mouth. Little dribbled falling down the side of my mouth. I forced the drink back and made him swallow the whole thing. My tongue explored the inside of his hot cavern. My tongue was constantly prodding his tongue which tried to fight for dominance. Sometimes I gave up and allow him to enter his tongue inside his mouth.

Each time, he made the general stand even more to attention I couldn’t help but squeeze his cheeks. In return he would moan into my mouth, lowering his guard just a little allowing me to push out tongues back into his mouth. we broke away for air for just a brief but our tongues were still intertwined then continued to kiss dominate his mouth. 

In the heat of the kiss, he began gently grinding his hips into my own. Our own arousals rubbing against one another. I dropped him onto the bed, never disconnecting our lips in the process. He legs still propped over my own hips. Kise moaned as I pushed harder on him. 

“Mmm, I think it’s time for me to meet the general,” he said through gentle kisses. I nodded and rolled us over until I was lying flat on my back. He kissed my lips as he began to reacquaint himself with the general. I moaned and thrust my hips upwards. He wasn’t acting all coy anymore. Maybe he was good at seducing males but I wasn’t going to question it.

“Now, now. Calm down, Officer Aomine,” he said as he I sucked hard on his neck leaving a few marks in place. He was so beautiful lying on top of me. I watched as he slid down my chest and pulled my jeans and underwear off my body. He groaned then grabbed my t-shirt and trailed it up my chest kissing the revealing the skin. He licked his lips as kissed back down my chest to the general. 

The pleasure was immense when Kise began to lick the tip. It had been so long since I had a good blow job. Kagami refuses to give me one. I might have ended with when I fucked his mouth so hard but it was pleasurable, I thought he felt that way too. I couldn’t form any words so any words came out as incoherent moans. I couldn’t even keep my eyes open. A tongue ran itself along the tip to the base where there was a slight squeeze to the cadets. My knees wanted to clamp down on his head. My hands grabbed his head and forced his my penis down his throat. I could feel myself becoming close to ejaculating inside his mouth but this wasn’t my first blow job, I could hold back until the time was right. Kise was talented at this like he had done it several times. He knew exactly where to lick, where to lightly tease and when exactly to tug. 

My eyes shot open when I heard gentle moans coming from the blonde haired male. I watched as he dug his finger deep inside of him. This male was masturbating while he gave me head. I didn’t realise when he removed his underwear completely. God, he knew how to turn someone on. Those moans would set every man off. This innocent looking male getting all horny in front of me was a sight to see. Oh, I would have to help him out there. I grabbed his arm and pulled his back up and spun him on his back. He looked so frightened for just a second then smiled as he lay against the pillows. 

“Fuck yourself,” I whispered into his ear as I grabbed onto my own member and gently stroked. Kise spread his legs wide open as he inserted a finger into his small hole. His penis twitched the process. I watched as precum leaked from his penis. I had never seen my own partner fuck himself before. I had masturbated in front of Kagami before but he always swats away my hand and carries on for me. Kise ran his spare hand up his up his body and began to tweak his erected nipples. Man, this man was absolutely gorgeous. His whole body quivering in the moment. He used the balls of his heels to raise himself off the bed, allowing the digit to enter further into his anus.

Soft moans left his mouth as he added more and more fingers until he fully stretched. I couldn't help but lean forwards and touch his quivering penis. Kise looked up and smiled then grabbed my free hand and held it tightly. Our fingers interlocking with one another as he continued to play with himself. He then lead my hand to a drawer where I found many toys there.

“Could you shove that inside me?” I nodded and slowly entered it in his whole while his fingers still lay inside. I guess he wanted both objects inside. This was going to very pleasurable with my new little whore. I slowly pushed the vibrator in and pumped it slowly. I didn't bother to even lubricate the thing, he was already so slick. “Officer Aomine, can you enter me as well?” I reached over the lubrication bottle but he stopped me.” Don’t bother to lube up. I very much like it rough,” He removed his hands and held open his stretched hole. It was so beautifully pink that I wanted to run my tongue through it. I stretched for a condom instead but he snapped. “Officer Aomine, there is no need for that kind of thing. I want to feel you,” I lined up with his hole and pushed deep inside. “YES!” He cried out. It felt strange with a vibrator right next to my penis. I had no clue what I would do with the vibrator. Kise sat up and grabbed a piece of string that was connected to the vibrator and looped it over his erected penis. “Turn it on,” I did as he instructed and man it felt so good with the toy vibrating against my own penis. 

The toy began to extend and retract beside my own penis. I didn’t want to be in competition with a stupid toy so I thrust deeply into his ass, ignoring the sensations of the toy. I was directly on top of him, his arm wrapped my neck and pulled my sweat covered body closer to his. I had never such a person moan like Kise did. It was so addicting that I wouldn’t even get enough. He loved toys, giving head and probably receiving it. There was so much that I wanted to do with Kagami but he refused it. 

He pulled my head down and connected our lips together, the pleasure was just unexplainable as I thrust inside of him while attacking his lips. I moved my lips to his jaw and place soft gentle kisses until I reached his neck where I licked every inch of skin possible. I watched as he tipped his head backward in sheer pleasure. His body my every thrust sometimes being slightly off time due to the toy “thrusting” as well as me.

I gripped his shoulders and spun him on his front and fucked his ass so hard. The toy pulsing at the same time. Every time he moaned I could help but slap his ass. His walls tightened around me each time I did so. He hid his face in his arms as our bare skin slapped against one another. He would lift his head when the thrust was too deep to push him forward. A large moan escaping from his mouth at the same time.

“Can I come inside?” I asked as I slapped his ass multiple times. Before he could respond I released all my pent up energy inside of him. I pulled out and pulled the toy with me. I watched his beautiful hole twitch, full of my semen. I leaned down and gently kissed his ass. My tongue worked inside and enticed him until he came as hard as I had.

After shooting all his load on the pillows I lay down on the bed, Kise lying down beside me his head on my chest.I wrapped an arm right round his body as he caught our breaths neither bothered to get changed.

“You are amazing, Kise,” I leaned forward and kissed his lips gently. The lump on my chest didn’t reply as he was fast asleep. I had no idea how long it took me to follow asleep after but I let my eyes drift beside him. 

-X-

During, the week Kagami was away Kise stayed in my room, resulting in deep sex every minute. He would come in the morning while the neighbours slept. He knew how important work was so he generally left me in my study coming in so I could fuck him. God, I couldn’t resist this. He was far too sexy to ever to say no to. 

He loves me fucking the shit of his mouth and is addicted to them. We haven’t gone on a date but he arranged his apartment for a nice date there while he cooked for me. It was delicious, the best thing I had ever had. Being around the blonde hair was so natural, after work we would cuddle up on a couch and chat about ourselves. Not once did I think about my husband during the whole entire week or the fact that I am cheating on him. His husband never returned to him but not one did Kise show it. He was loving the sex we had: hard and rough. 

During on of our make out sections on my couch, I realised who and where the drug dealer was. Kise didn’t mind as I raced to the office and wrote on my notes quickly then raced out the door to work. I kissed him goodbye and headed to work with a full warranty to search his home. 

When I returned a few hours later, body exhausted, I saw that Kise’s shoes were at the front door still. He hadn’t left. I walked to where the only source of light was coming from which was the bathroom. 

Inside was Kise asleep in the bath, I grabbed a towel and picked up and placed him on my bed. My hands slipped to his member and began to stroke it. The blonde haired male moaned as then opened his eyes.

“All sorted, yeah?” I nodded and quickly kissed his lips while he wrapped his legs around my waist.

-X-

The night before Kagami returned home, Kise slept in my bed all cuddled up to my naked chest as exhausted as we were from our sexual activity. There would no longer be any sleepovers until Kagami went on a trip away. I hope he went on one every week. I love lying next to this sweet ass. 

“Hey, Daiki,” he looked up and kissed my jaw. I moved away so I could look at him directly. I wasn't in the mood for speaking so I just moaned that I was listening. He traced small circles on my chest. Usually, Kagami would do that if they were trying to find the right words. “Are we going to stop seeing each other after your husband returns tomorrow?” That was not what I was expecting and to be honest I hadn't really thought about it. “I don't want to.” I climbed on top of the small male and gently kissed his neck.

“Me neither,” I ran my hands down his body until I reached his hips where I propped one over my hips. “We will figure out a way to be together,” Kise tipped his head back as I slowly marked his neck. I didn't care that he had an early shoot tomorrow. I had a strong urge just to show him so much, love. 

Kise’s warm body against my own was the best. I loved how his body fits into my own. I slightly didn't want Kagami to return I was enjoying myself with the male beside me. I lay awake watching as blonde hair swept across the pillow, the rise and fall of his chest. The soft sounds coming out of his mouth. This would be the last time I could experience all of this for a very long time. It was heaven when he turned round and lay his head on my chest. My hand couldn't help but stroke his blonde hair. I lay a gentle kiss on his forehead as he snored sweetly beside me.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, not sorry. I was listening to Say No To This - Hamiltion and this idea came to mind. Usually, I don't ship Kagami and Aomine but for this story, it doesn't matter. I might create more but a lot of people need to request it. I need to know that a second chapter will be worthwhile.


End file.
